Breathe
by NikkiB1973
Summary: "Breathe, Bella, breathe." Jacob begged as he pushed on her chest...two shot set in Eclipse AU. Co-authored by my best friend Michaela. (It is already written)
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a two shot co-authored by my best friend Michaela. Thanks.**_

**Part One**

"Breathe, Bella, breathe." Jacob begged as he pushed on her chest. The muscles in his arms quivered as he closed his eyes, praying for her to open hers. The sea water dripped from his short hair and onto her pale skin.

He pushed again and thankfully what he had been wishing for happened. Bella coughed and a spray of water came out of her mouth. Jacob thanked whatever god had listened to his frightened pleas and continued to gently push on her chest until no more water was left.

Bella opened her big, brown eyes and looked up at him. She was still only half aware of what had happened. The last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Edward's beloved voice pleading with her to swim. Now it was Jacob's worried face peering down at her, he had saved her once again. "Jake.." her voice was hoarse as she spoke and her throat burned.

"What were you thinking?" Jacob remonstrated with her, his frustration showing now that he knew she was going to be alright.

"I waited but you didn't come." Bella said weakly as Jacob gently hefted her into his strong arms and held her close to his warm chest.

"I'm going to head over to the hospital." Bella twisted her head when she heard Sam's voice. She hadn't been aware that he was there too.

"Who is in the hospital?" She asked worriedly, her words coming out in a husky whisper. She winced as her throat continued to sting.

Jacob looked down at her sadly. "It's Harry Clearwater, he had a heart attack."

Bella felt sick inside. Her dad would be devastated, along with Seth and Leah. Harry was one of his best friends. She heard Jacob call out to Sam that he would see him later before turning his attention back onto her. "I'm sorry about Harry, Jake. Is he going to be alright?"

Jacob's face said it all. "I don't think so."

Bella felt tears welling up in her eyes as Jacob clutched her tighter to his chest and began to run toward home. Rain began to fall when they were halfway there and he increased his speed as the downpour escalated, hunching his body over Bella to stop her getting soaked for a second time. It was with relief when he saw the little red house he had lived in his whole life up ahead. Hugging Bella closer he jogged the last few yards and headed inside. The relief of being out of the rain was a boon to them both. Jacob gently placed Bella on the old couch and left to find her some dry clothes. He was back within seconds.

"These are all I could find." He said wearily.

Bella held up the long sweatpants and the huge t-shirt. They would be far too big on her, but she didn't care. "I need a shower." She rasped.

"Yeah, okay. The water should be hot enough."

Bella struggled to rise, she staggered as she gained her footing and nearly pitched forward onto the floor. It was only because of Jacob's quick reflexes that he managed to catch her. He smiled at her defeated expression as he lifted her easily and carried her into the bathroom. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so." Bella tried to stay upright but once again her head began to spin and she fell against him.

"Woah." Jacob held her steady and gave her a gentle smile. "I'll help you."

"Help me?" Bella whimpered. She felt so exhausted. "To have a shower?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jacob said easily. "I can share. There's only enough hot water for one anyway."

"But," Bella began to protest.

"Don't be a prude, Bells. I'll leave my boxers on and the rest you've seen plenty of times before." Jacob wasn't bothered in the least.

"I can't. You haven't seen me..." Bella's cheeks flushed a dull red as she looked down at herself. Jacob was smirking and now she could see why. Her drenched clothes were clinging to her body, the t-shirt was partially see through and her nipples were very prominent. "Damn."

"Like I said, nothing I haven't already seen." He laughed.

"This is so embarrassing." Bella hunched over and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Jacob's expression sobered. "It's alright, honey. Ignore me, I'm only playing. You need a shower and you need my help. I promise I will behave. Scouts honour." He held up three fingers.

"You were never in the scouts." Bella mumbled.

"Maybe not, but I am still an honorable man."

Bella glanced up at him from under her long lashes. Of course he was honorable. He had saved her life, not just today, but every day since Edward had left her for dead in the forest. "Okay, but I'm leaving my bra and panties on."

"Deal." Jacob stripped off his shorts and jumped into the bath, adjusting the shower head and turning on the water as he waited for Bella to join him.

Bella didn't know what to do with herself. It had been one surreal day, and not once did she picture herself in this intimate scenario with her best friend. She peeked at his gorgeous body as he tested the water which had begun to stream down his skin, accentuating every dip and curve of his taut body. Her eyes wandered onto his toned stomach and she stood frozen for a few seconds as she completely zoned out.

"Bells?" Jacob looked at her in amusement as she continued to stare at him. He didn't mind at all. He had caught Bella a few times in the past ogling him discreetly, a fact she always denied when he called her out on it, but she wasn't hiding anything now. He loved getting that reaction out of her, but knew that now was not the time to tease her about it. "Bella, are you coming in?"

Bella came back to herself as she tore her eyes away from his body and looked into his dark eyes. Her cheeks flushed red again as she nodded and began to slowly undress. She wasn't very successful as her legs betrayed her once again and she pitched forward, hitting her knees on the edge of the bath. Jacob jumped out and stood beside her, holding her trembling body against his own.

"It's alright, honey. I'll help." Jacob put on a detached expression, although he felt anything but, as he sat Bella down on the edge of the bath and helped her remove her jeans. He kept his eyes on hers as he reached out to help her pull the t-shirt over her head. Bella put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"No, I'll be fine doing this." She quickly yanked the sodden material over her head, giving Jacob a good view of her chest. This time he was looking a little flushed, something that Bella was happy to notice.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah." With Jacob's help, she stood on her feet and he helped her climb into the bath and stand up under the shower.

She closed her eyes in blissful contentment as the hot water streamed down her body and warmed her frigid skin. She felt Jacob stand beside her, the heat from his body increased her temperature exponentially. She kept her eyes closed, not sure that she would be able to stop herself ogling him if she looked.

"Stand still and I'll wash your hair." Jacob said gently.

Bella did as he asked and a moment later she felt the cool shampoo soak her hair as Jacob skilfully massaged it into the long, silky strands. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as he continued with his ministrations. She zoned out for a second time and rested her back against his broad chest as he took the shower head and rinsed off the shampoo. She then felt him press a bar of soap into her hand.

"There's only so much I can do, Bells." He said huskily, stepping back from her.

Bella knew exactly what he meant by that. She opened her eyes and watched as he turned his back while she soaped herself down quickly, getting the residue of sea water off of her. "I'm finished." She whispered when she was done.

"Cool." Jacob's voice still sounded strained as he gently lifted her over the edge of the bath and passed her a towel. "You dry off and I'll have a quick wash."

Bella nodded as she sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. She was still feeling unsteady, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she dried off her hair and rubbed her skin down with the towel. She had her back to the bath, knowing that if she looked at Jacob she would never be able to hide her reaction to him, although she guessed he already knew.

Moments later she heard the water stop as he got out and grabbed another towel for himself. He joined her on the floor. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Bella smiled at him weakly.

"Me too. It has been one hell of a day." Jacob suddenly sounded exhausted. He passed Bella the t-shirt he had found for her and helped her into it. It fell to her knees.

"This is like a dress." She pulled at the ends.

"Yeah, you're so tiny." Jacob teased her gently. "I think we might have to rethink the sweats. I'll have those and hunt down something else for you."

"Jake." Bella said tentatively.

"What?"

"Thanks for today...rescuing me I mean. I'm sorry for being so dumb." Bella hung her head in shame.

Jacob swallowed down the lump in his throat as he remembered the panic that had shot through him when he saw Bella floating on the surface of the water as if she was dead. "Just don't ever do that again...there are too many people who wouldn't survive if anything happened to you."

Bella glanced up at him, she knew he was talking mostly about himself. "I promise I won't be so reckless again." She vowed.

Jacob just nodded as he left the room, his hand wiping at a stray tear as he did so.

* * *

Eventually Jacob unearthed a pair of his sister Rachel's old ski pants. They were still too big for Bella, as Rachel was quite tall, but she was able to roll them up a couple of times and make herself comfortable. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jacob knelt down in front of the fire and soon had a decent blaze going. He spread a blanket on the floor and sat down on it. "Come here."

Bella walked slowly over to him and sank down beside him. He put his arms around her and she snuggled against him. Soon she was toasty warm and feeling very drowsy. Jacob had taken one of her hands and was gently stroking the palm. They stayed this way for a while, just enjoying the rare moment of peace. Bella's eyes were just closing when he asked her a question.

"Do you ever think you'll get over him, Bella?"

"Over him?" She choked out. He was obviously referring to Edward. Jacob knew better then to say his name aloud.

"Yeah." Jacob continued. "I know you said a while ago that you thought you would never be able to love again, but do you think you could maybe love me in time?"

Bella was astonished that Jacob had brought that up right now. She wasn't prepared for the question and floundered as she tried to sort through her confusing feelings. She felt him become still behind her and knew that she had to say something. "I don't know how I feel about anything." She mumbled, her throat was still very sore.

"Do you...do you still love him?" Jacob ventured to ask, he still wasn't giving up.

"I...I don't know, Jake." Bella said again tremulously.

"I don't believe that. You have to know." Jacob gently turned her round in his arms, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. She could see the intense love burning in them and it set her skin on fire.

"I am so mixed up. I can't...I don't..."

"Okay then, let me put it this way. Do you love me?" Jacob held his breath as he heard her gasp.

"Jake I...I..." she stumbled over her words, the truth getting lodged in her throat. Why did she find it so hard to say? She trusted Jacob more than anyone in her life. He wasn't Edward, she knew that he would never leave her and he never hid his feelings. He was open and honest and she owed him the same courtesy.

"What Bells?" Jacob put a finger under her chin and raised her head so he could see her eyes better. "Breathe honey."

"I...I do." The words were finally torn from her sore throat and she felt weak after her admission. Her breathing became erratic as she looked up at him; she was tired but felt a big emotional release from finally confessing her true feelings. She had been in love with him for a long time, but her stubborn attachment to the memory of Edward had held her back from saying what Jacob so badly needed to hear.

"I knew that you did." Jacob grinned at her as he touched her cheek with his fingers. "I always knew it."

Bella rested her head on his chest as she continued to take deep breaths. Her eyes fluttered closed and she finally gave into her exhaustion. Jacob hugged her closer to his warm body and stared into the fire, a smile still lighting up his face. Bella had finally admitted her love for him and that was enough for now.

_**A/N-thank you for taking the time to read! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the lovely reviews on this story. Here is the last part...**_

**Part Two-Life Moves On**

Bella lay in her bed unable to sleep. Jacob had been with her up until an hour ago when the call from his pack had him leaping through the window and jumping to the ground. Victoria had been sighted and the wolves were on the hunt to end her for good. Seth, being the newest member of the pack, had been left to guard her alone while the others chased down the slippery red head. Jacob had warned Bella to stay inside and not try to get information out of the young boy as his job would be difficult enough. Even though it was killing her to stay confined in her room, Bella did as he asked; she owed Jacob that and so much more.

Their relationship had escalated over the last few months. Since her infamous cliff dive and her admission of her true feelings for him, Bella had thrown herself whole heartedly into loving Jacob. She couldn't understand why she had held back from her wolf boy for so long. He was handsome, kind, loyal and he loved her unconditionally. Not once, unlike being with Edward, did she ever feel less then perfect in his eyes. Her insecurities melted away under his constant attention and she blossomed. She stared at the ceiling and tried not to fret as she reflected over the last few weeks.

It was odd when she compared her healthy relationship with Jacob to her unhealthy one with Edward. They were total opposites in every respect, not just their temperatures and temperament. Jacob was always touching her in some way when they were together, he hated her being too far away from him and was always pulling her closer. Edward on the other hand would always keep Bella at arms length and often made her feel rejected when his willpower faded as her blood tempted him. Thinking over things now, it made Bella shudder, Edward could have lost control at any time. She had been naïve taking such a risk.

Her cheeks flushed red as she recalled the first time that Jacob had stayed over at hers. Charlie had been at work and they had the house to themselves. Their passion had escalated to such an extent that they had crossed the line and made love without any protection. Bella's hand strayed to her stomach. She had already done the test and knew she was pregnant. She estimated no more then three weeks. She hadn't mentioned anything to Jacob just yet. He was under enough pressure worrying about her safety and chasing down Victoria.

Bella knew that she should be worried about the pregnancy, but when she had held the home testing kit in front of her and stared at the two blue lines showing a positive result, a small smile had tugged at her lips. She had felt a warm glow inside and had lain on her bed for a while trying to picture the boy or girl that was already growing inside her. Each day that had passed since she had continued to feel at ease, that was until the call had come and taken Jacob away from her.

She rolled onto her side and stared over at the window. "Please come home safe to me, Jake. Please." She whispered.

As if he was right there with her she head him reply. "Breathe, Bella, breathe..."

* * *

The hours had been long but finally as night began to turn to day Bella heard the tap on her window. She was on her feet in an instant, running over to the window and pulling it open. Jacob literally fell inside, he was breathing heavily and his skin was slick with sweat. As soon as he regained his footing he swept her up in his arms and held her close so that her ear was pressed to his chest. She counted the beats of his heart, reassuring herself that he was really here and she wasn't hallucinating.

"She's dead, Bells." He said softly when he had his breathing under control. "You're free."

Bella sobbed with relief as she wrapped her arms and then her legs around his body, clinging onto him tightly. He held her against him as he strode over to her bed and sat down, adjusting her so that she was on his lap. She looked into his tired eyes, looping her arms around his neck. "She's really gone?"

"Yeah, she's gone." He said again.

Bella dug her fingers into his silky hair. He had been growing out his short crop because she had confessed she had missed his long hair. "Is everyone okay?" She asked anxiously, her eyes roving his body to see if he had any cuts or scratches.

"Yeah, everyone's all fine and healed up now, don't worry." Jacob assured her as he stroked her back comfortingly.

"Who was hurt?" Bella still looked distressed. She hated the thought of anyone coming to harm on her behalf.

"Quil got a few broken bones, he was the one who discovered her initially." Jacob admitted. "But he soon healed up. Once the rest of us arrived she stood no chance. She can't harm you or anyone anymore." His eyes were fierce as he recalled Victoria's last moments. Right to the end she had taunted him, it gave him extra pleasure when he had been the one to rip her head from her shoulders. He would never tell Bella that though.

She sagged in his arms with relief as the realization that Victoria was well and truly gone from her life sank in. It was over. She was free. Bella began to kiss Jacob all over his face in gratitude. "Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered between kisses.

"I get the idea." He whispered back to her, hugging her close. "And you know I love you too."

"I know." She kissed him on the lips before pulling away and holding him tightly to her. "Jake I have something to tell you."

"What?" He mumbled, enjoying the feel of her body pressed close to his.

"You're going to be a daddy."

* * *

The reactions were mixed when everyone found out about the pregnancy. The pack were delighted. Bella was carrying the next generation and they all became extremely protective of her. Charlie was shocked and a little angry at first but he loved his daughter more then anything, and after sharing a beer with Billy, he finally came round. As for Billy he wholeheartedly supported his son. He could see how happy Jacob had become when Bella finally admitted her love for him and he knew what a great father his son would make. So by the time Bella was ready to give birth everyone was on tenterhooks waiting to see whether the new arrival would be a boy or a girl.

* * *

Bella had moved onto the reservation with Jacob permanently. The pack had helped him to extend the original house to create more room for the new arrival. Jacob had dropped out of school and was completing an on-line course while he worked. Bella continued to work at Newtons until her eighth month. By this time her back and feet were aching and she had to cave in and finally take some rest.

Two days before her due date Bella went into labor. Luckily Jacob was actually at home at the time and as soon as she told him that her water's had broken he whisked her off to the local hospital. Bella was amused to see how flustered he was. Usually Jacob was in total control but his anxiety shone through as he broke the speed limit to get her to the maternity ward as quickly as possible. While she was settling in, he left her to call the dads and all the pack. By the time she was pushing the reception area was filled with people anxiously awaiting the new arrival. The nurses had never seen such a collection of handsome men and the pack caused quite a spectacle.

Ten hours and fifteen minutes after going into labor, Bella Swan gave birth to a little girl. Jacob cut the chord and he immediately placed his newborn daughter in Bella's arms so she could see her. Bella gazed in delight at the little girl who looked exactly like her daddy. "Sarah." She said tiredly as the little girl began to cry.

Jacob's eyes met hers and they smiled happily at each other. They had agreed from the start that if they had a girl she would be named after his mother.

* * *

Sarah Louise Black grew up into a lively, pretty toddler. Life wasn't always easy but Jacob and Bella were immensely proud of the life they had created together. Each day that passed they gave thanks to whatever spirits had brought them together. The path to true love hadn't been straightforward but they felt blessed that they had a loving family, a huge circle of supportive friends and the best grandfathers anyone could wish for.

* * *

It was Sarah's fourth birthday and Bella was shopping in the local store in Forks. She was buying ingredients for the cake. She loved to make it herself so she could add some personal touches. Her hand rested on her swollen abdomen, she was five months pregnant with their second child and already knew that this time it would be a boy. She bought the ingredients, paid for them and left the store, humming to herself as she headed over to her truck.

The bag she was carrying fell to the floor, smashing the eggs inside their carton. Leaning against the door to her truck, looking exactly the same as he always had, was Edward Cullen. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as she stared at him. His thick bronze colored hair was immaculately styled and he was dressed in understated but clearly expensive clothes. As soon as he saw her he straightened up and smiled at her gently.

"Bella." He said softly, his eyes traveling over her body. A slight frown marred his smooth forehead as he noticed her swollen belly. "You are pregnant?"

Bella didn't answer him. She bent down and picked up the bag she had dropped clutching it to her chest.

"Are you okay, my love?" Edward asked in concern as she edged around him, quickly opening the door to her truck and shoving the bag on the bench seat.

"Bella please." He begged. "I know this is a shock but I've missed you so much. Please can we talk? I know I should have stayed away but I couldn't do so any longer. I love you so much."

Bella still didn't respond. She climbed into the truck and closed the door with a loud bang, making Edward flinch slightly. Still not speaking, she put the key in the ignition and turned on the loud rumbling engine. Edward had his hand on the driver's door. He knocked on the window, still gazing at her imploringly. "Please my love talk to me."

She gripped the steering wheel for a second before winding down the window. A look of relief crossed Edward's handsome face as he smiled at her patronizingly. "Thank you. I knew you wouldn't really have driven away."

Bella studied him for a moment before she finally spoke. "Fuck off, Edward." She said bluntly before putting her foot down and taking off. Her eyes flicked to the wing mirror and she laughed to herself as she saw him standing on the sidewalk, a stunned expression frozen on his marble face.

* * *

Bella managed to borrow some eggs from Sue Clearwater and made the cake in the shape of an Angel, which was what Sarah had asked for. She decorated it and wrapped it carefully, ready for the party that they were throwing for their daughter the next day. Jacob came in from work not long after to find Bella sitting on the couch with her feet up, reading a storybook to Sarah.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted her, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey handsome." Bella replied with a smile.

Jacob hunkered down and kissed Sarah on the head. "Hey little one. Had a good day?"

"Yes daddy." Sarah held up her book. "We're reading the book about the angels."

Jacob laughed. "You should be able to quote that book from memory by now."

Sarah pouted. "I love the pictures and it's my birthday tomorrow. I be four." She held up four fingers.

"I know, my little girl is growing up." Jacob said wistfully.

Bella smiled affectionately at him as she reached out and stroked his cheek. "I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you more." Jacob replied promptly as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Sarah grimaced as she put the book in front of her face. "Ugh." She said in disgust making both her parents laugh.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
